There exist multi-player games that allow participation by multiple players where one player will be the winner of the multi-player game. Multi-player games are usually played over gaming systems comprising networks of gaming machines that are independently playable of one another. That is, each gaming machine may be operable to play both a single-player game and a multi-player game, and a player may be awarded prizes from the single-player game and the multi-player game.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.